


Broken Heart

by lunadiane



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 1, F/M, Fridge Horror, Gen, musings about the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadiane/pseuds/lunadiane
Summary: "stabbed in the heart," he hears over and over.





	Broken Heart

_“That traitorous dog Corvo stabbed the Empress in her heart!”_

He hears it over and over again from the guards as the rats accompanying him in his filthy jail cell tear at his feet. Jessamine dies in every dream, convulsing in agony during her last moments as her body empties of blood.

The Outsider grants him impossible abilities and the Heart of a being that cannot possibly be alive any more, slick yet warm in his hands, and Corvo fights back bile rising in the back of his throat. Each pulse and steady turn of the gears stitched into it is a cold comfort that sickens him all the same, a taunt of placing a heart torn from a chest through no fault of his own, soaking his hands in blood and maligning him for the murder, a taunt of Jessamine’s cruel assassination. He suppresses the urge to throw the thing into the Wrenhaven when he holds it, yet misses it when it goes silent in his pockets.

The Heart is wrapped in slices, fine work produced from a surgeon’s scalpel to accommodate the clockwork needed to keep it functioning in the absence of blood. _“We have both been here before”_ It whispers at Jessamine’s grave, and _“I was a fool to trust him,”_ when pointed at a disgraced Burrows being dragged away after his confession was broadcast over the loudspeakers. 

Below the organ’s glass window, Corvo discovers a jagged, tearing gash crudely stitched close, burst open by a tilted knife, and he leans over to spew vomit all over the Regent’s prized carpets. 


End file.
